Without a Fight
by animefreakpunk
Summary: After Naraku's death Inuyasha and Sesshomaru became mates and have a son named Katashi. Kagome is back and she refused to let Inuyasha go without a fight.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary**: After Naraku's death inuyasha and sesshomaru became mates ad have a son named Katashi. Kagome is back and she refused to let inuyasha go without a fight.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything just the story. Enjoy

**Chapter 1: Kagome's back**

In the castle of the western lands laid the two lords themselves; sesshomaru and inuyasha, and in their arms was there son Katashi.

He had white silver hair like his parents he had the crescent moon symbol on his forehead as well as the markings on his body. He had Inuyasha's cute puppy ears like inuyasha and the boy had both their golden eyes and sesshomaru's pale skin to put it simply the boy was handsome.

Inuyasha stared at his family how he got here he didn't know. He was happy with his life his brother loved him and gave him a beautiful to son to prove it, he didn't tell his friends about his and sesshomaru's mating or about their son he just hope they will accept it and won't make a fuss.

Sesshomaru stirred in bed and looked at his mate who was already awake he smiled and looked at him sleeplessly.

"Good morning love," inuyasha said as he kissed sesshomaru's lips softly and affectionately.

"Good morning to you as well my love", replied Sesshomaru as he returned the kiss given to him.

They felt someone moving in their bed and looked to see their son who was already awake.

His doggy ears twitched cutely as he sat up and looked at his parents he still looks sleepy, but he didn't say a word just went to his mother's lap (Sesshomaru) and snuggled up.

Sesshomaru and inuyasha chuckled at their son antics they eventually got ready and went to the dining room. The servants brought their food they started eating.

"sessh?"Inuyasha asked

"Yes Yasha?" sesshomaru replied back

"I was wondering can we tell my friends about us." Inuyasha said as looked at sesshomaru who was on the other side of the table.

Sesshomaru stopped eating and looked at his love for a minute then he smiled

"Of course love its ok to tell your companions about our love".

Inuyasha smiled he was so glad his love was so understanding

"We can even visit them today if you like I do not mind at all". Sesshomaru said to a happy inuyasha who nodded happily.

After they finished eating they got ready to head to kaede's village they put Katashi on Ah-Un and left.

**Kaede's Village**

They flew to the village they landed in front of the hut inuyasha helped get Sesshomaru who was holding Katashi down by wrapping his arm around his waist. Inuyasha knocked and out came Sango, Miroku, Shippo, kiara, and kaede. (Sango and Miroku do not have kids in this story sorry)

Their eyes widen in surprise of Inuyasha's appearance with Sesshomaru along with a boy that looks like them.

"In-Inuyasha is that you?"Stuttered Sango

"Ok course it is who ya think it'll be?" replied inuyasha

"It's just that we haven't seen you in a long time and we're just surprised". Said Miroku

"Well ok then anyways I want to tell you guys something". Inuyasha said as he pulled Sesshomaru and Katashi closer to him

"Ok but why are you holding your brother like that for inuyasha". Kaede asked as she took noticed

"That's what I wanted to tell you guys, Sesshomaru and are mates and this is out son Katashi". Inuyasha said as he presented his son

"Hi!" Katashi said happily

For a while nobody moved or said anything as if time has frozen over then Miroku spoke

"We're okay with Inuyasha if you're happy we are happy, right?"

They all nod their head

Inuyasha was happy his friends understand

"You have a very handsome son". Sango said as she said hi to Katashi

Inuyasha was about to say something when

"Hi guys I'm back". Said a certain black haired girl

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Letting him go**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing just sessh and inu's child**

**Chapter 2**

Everyone looked at the direction of the voice.

"Kagome's back! "Exclaimed Shippo

"How though, I thought the well close up? "Wondered Sango

Everyone wondered how their young friend came back to the past well they were curious Kagome looked at them confused.

"Aren't you guys happy to see me; I mean it's been a while?"

Of course Lady Kagome we were just wondering how you were about to pass through again "Miroku

"I don't know either I just saw the light coming from it then I went in". Said Kagome

"Well it's good to have you back Kagome,"sango said

Kagome went to hug and kiss Inuyasha but he just avoided her lips and accepted the hug. Kagome confused said

"What's wrong Yasha and what's Sesshomaru doing here?"

"Um, Kagome I want to tell you something that and I hope you understand," Inuyasha said

Kagome nodded for him to continue. Inuyasha put Sesshomaru in his arms and said to Kagome

"I and Sesshomaru are mates and this is our son Katashi".

The air suddenly became tense and everyone waited for Kagome's sudden outbreak that was about to be unleashed

"What. The Hell, you mean to tell me you mated with that heartless ice prince he might be using you for goodness sake, and he is your brother what is wrong with you and to make matters worse you have a son with this bastard?" Kagome screech

Sesshomaru not wanting to hear this yelling from her decided to speak

"Insolent girl he does not love you I would recommend you to move on and leave him be."

"Oh who asked you boyfriend stealer he loved me first I was always there for him where were you?" Kagome shot back

"Kagome please just let it go I'm happy with him and my son, just please leave it alone,"Inuyasha said

Kagome looked at Katashi who hid behind his mother he looked like both brothers she should be hers not that heartless bastard. She'll let things be for now and pretend to be happy for them but in the end Inuyasha will be hers. She put on a fake smile and said

"Okay Inuyasha if he makes you happy I will try to get along with him,"

Inuyasha smiled "Thank you for understanding Kagome,"

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome in suspicion he did not trust her, he saw the way she looked at Katashi she was up to something but he will not let her succeed.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything, just this story

**Chapter 2: Kagome's Plan**

Kagome looked at the two demon lovers and their son and thought to herself

'That ice bastard; that should be me and inuyasha with our son. But I'll get him back and I know just how to do it'

While everyone seemed to trust Kagome and distracted by her smiles and laughter, Sesshomaru however still looked at Kagome as a threat to his family and he will not allow her to succeed in whatever plan she has.

"Mommy come play with us", yelled Katashi running towards Sesshomaru. The boy was cached in his mother's arms and carried to his father, they were enjoying this moment among themselves as they usually do.

Inuyasha's companions were happy for him. He finally had people around him that truly made him happy aside from them of course and they wanted this happiest to last for the half breed for a long time.

It soon got dark and everyone went to bed; Katashi tucked in with his parent and safely cuddled in. Kagome looked at everyone, making sure they were all asleep before putting on a black cloth to hide her in the night and then proceed to making her way into the forest.

She walked further until she arrived at an abandon castle; it looks like it hasn't been touched for years. Kagome went inside and arrived in a large room with only a window. While she was back at her own world she discovered what her powers can do, and one of the things was to bring back the dead using just an item that belonged to them. She pulled out a string of black wavy hair and put it on the floor, residing a spell she learned to bring back the one person she helped destroy…Naraku.

Bright lights surrounded the item until a body of a man began to form until his entire body was reformed. The man looked at the miko and confusion.

"Why have you revived me?"

Kagome looked at him with a sick smile on her face, "Because you're going to help me destroy someone"

Naraku laughed, "And why would should I help you and not kill you?"

"Unless you want to die again you will do as I say, also because most of your powers have been sealed by me that leaves you weak, it's your choice really"

Naraku looked at her disgusted himself, "When did you become so powerful to even contain such spells?"

Kagome did not answer him; she already knows his answer and with him by her side Sesshomaru would be history, but for right now she has to act like the helpless sweet girl with a sacred arrow so no one can suspect anything.

'Watch out Sesshomaru because soon you will be history', Kagome thought will a smirk and evil in her eyes.

**TBC**


End file.
